Triunity
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Sookie is a telepath and something more. She's met her match in Blair Wickwire. Eric decides to help by hiring the famous Elmore sisters to back her up. Too bad Grey isn't interested in in playing nice.
1. Chapter 1

Triunity

_**Triunity: A group consisting of three closely related people. **_

Chapter 1: Red, Blue, and Grey

Fangtasia-goers were used to strange sights; but this was quite unusual even for them. When the three girls walked in, heads turned. The eldest was drop-dead gorgeous, raven-hair to her hips, black leather skirt, stilettos, and skimpy black top. She was dressed to party. Her eyes were the color of neon cobalt; they sucked you in and rolled you like warm taffy. She was seductive just by standing in a room; the energy coming off her screamed fatality to any who neared her.

To her right stood a younger version of her; this one had died her hair stop-light red, her green eyes; brilliant emerald green to be exact, sparkled. Her red leather top barely covered her ample chest; her slim hips peeked out from her hipster jeans. There was something her eyes that reminded onlookers of fire crackling, just before bursting into an inferno. She too was dangerous.

The third and final member of the group made people pause and look twice. Where was the beauty? Where was the air of allure and danger? She definitely appeared to be related to the other two. Similar sexy build; but it was hidden behind average clothes. Similar height as the eldest; facial features were close in relation. One would call them sisters. But she was plain-looking in comparison. Her clothes too were simple; boring. A dark grey t-shirt under a black leather jacket; faded blue jeans and sneakers. Her coffee-colored hair hung loose around her in thick, glossy waves. Her eyes, though. Now those were incredible! The purest silver. As if platinum had been melted down to liquid and formed into her eyes. That was the only remarkable feature about her; and when she stood next to the other two; she was invisible.

The two beauties took up residence on a couch; ordering drinks. They chatted between themselves. Neither of them made any move to the vampires; and they ignored the curious looks around them. The third sat at the bar; her back to the other two. While they had martini's she drank the local brew. Neither of them spoke to the other; until the man with the gun walked in.

The one in blue looked over casually, "Bob, good to see you again."

He aimed the gun at her; she scoffed at him. Sipping her drink. The one in grey stood from her seat.

"I really wouldn't do that," Grey muttered half-heartedly. It went unheard. Bob was too wired to hear a word from her mouth.

"Witch! All three of you! I hope you burn in hell!"

"Bored yet?" Blue asked lightly, glancing at the red-head next her, She hadn't moved a muscle since the whole thing started.

"Totally," Red sighed, "I thought this place was going to be fun."

Bob wasn't sure who to aim at first. He stared at all of them, not quite sane enough to think clearly. Sweat shone on his skin, he was way too wired.

The club patrons were too scared to move; they'd all scattered to the sides of the room. Giving the man with the gun space; he was only focused on the three women.

***

Grey sighed, so much for vampires being tough; she slid off her bar stool. "Why don't you just put the gun down?" She asked gently.

"No!" He screamed at her.

Grey glanced at her sister, "Red?"

Red rolled her eyes, casually flicking her fingers in the man's direction. The metal of his gun burned orange as smoke billowed off it. He screamed, dropping it, grabbing his hand. He looked wildly at the gun as it melted on the floor.

Blue chuckled, high-fiving her sister. "Nice!"

Grey was anxious to leave; she could tell the vampires were getting too curious. "Let's go you guys."

"But I haven't finished my drink yet!" Red complained. Blue stood up, pulling her sister with her.

"Come on," Blue headed to the door.

"I'm not letting you go!" The man screamed. He charged toward the two girls; they faced him with calm expressions. The man never made it. He found himself hanging in the air; feet off the ground. He flailed helplessly. "Put me down!"

Grey shrugged, "As you wish."

She glanced at the far wall; the man was slammed backward. The force of the impact cracked the red-painted walls. He slid unconscious to the ground. Grey followed her sisters out to the parking lot.

"Fangtasia was supposed to be cool," Red whined, "We drove all the way here for nothing! And what's with Bob calling us witches!?"

"I don't know," Blue unlocked the car, "I had fun, though. Seeing you melt the gun was pretty fun."

Red laughed, "Yeah, "Red climbed into the car, 'Maybe I should have made it burst into flames or something?"

Grey paused as a chill went up her spine; her head turned, glancing over her shoulder. She stared at the female vampire that stood a few feet away. She turned, facing her. The woman tipped her head toward the club. Grey sighed; she had been trying to avoid this. Blue looked up, frowning. "Grey?"

"Go on," Grey headed back to the club, "I'll meet you at the hotel."

Blue shook her head, slamming the car door. She crossed to her sister, "Grey, this isn't wise."

"And what would you have me do? Piss off a Sheriff?" Grey shook her head, "We're trying to make a life here, Blue. We don't him as an enemy."

"But he's ancient; he could hurt you."

Grey shook her head, "I'll manage, go. Red needs you."

Blue stared at the female vampire, "So that's Pam."

The two of them stared at her; Grey looked back at her sister, "At least she's pretty."

Blue rolled her eyes, "You and your libido."  
Grey smiled, shrugging. "She's hot, doesn't mean anything."

"Sure; next thing you know, you'll be sleeping with the Sheriff too." Blue headed back to the car, "If you're not home by tomorrow we are coming in there."

"Good," Grey stepped up to Pam. The vampire led her back inside as Blue drove away.

**

Grey stood before the Sheriff of Area 5; doing her level best not to fidget. Pam hadn't blinked once in the five minutes they'd been staring at her. The Sheriff hadn't done much either; just sat there and stared.

"Okay," Grey put her hands in her jeans pocket, "I'll start. If this is about the wall damage, it's minimal. Just a little plaster and paint, you'll be good. As to burning the hole in your floor, sorry about that; Red is…well, hot-tempered, ironically enough."

"And you're not." The Sheriff told her, his voice smooth and cool.

Grey shrugged, "Depends on the situation."

He motioned to a folder on his desk, "I know all about you and your sisters Ms. Elmore."

Grey looked at the file; it lifted off the desk, she held out a hand. It settled onto her palm. She started reading it. Her eyes flicking back and forth as she sped read the contents. She closed it, tossed it back to the desk. It landed exactly back in it's original position.

"That's general facts, everyone knows that about us." She was tired of being. "Men like you don't just chat with people like me. So what are you after?"

"You and your sisters," Eric told her calmly, "You plan on living here, don't you?"

Grey frowned, "So?"

"You want to live in my lands, you do as I ask." He kept his gaze steady on her face.

"We'll move, to Area 6 or perhaps 9. I hear Texas is great this time of year." Grey felt the air shift and Eric was suddenly in front of her. She wasn't intimidated by it and didn't blink.

"There are those out there that would not give you a choice, Ms. Elmore." Eric whispered, "I am asking you; but I could command it. You have the option of living in this town; but I could always imprison you here."

"No, you couldn't,"Grey kept her tone level," Blue and Red would come in here, and you'd lose. I'm sure you know how flammable vampires can be. Red is very good at starting fires. It'd be a shame if your club suddenly burned down. Not to mention, all those vials of vampire blood you have stored up. What's that worth to you, $20-, no, more like $35,000." Grey leaned in to him slightly, "Even a man with your wealth can't afford that kind of loss."

Pam spoke, it was in a language Grey didn't know. Eric muttered a response. He leaned back slightly. Grey felt the air move again; his hand frozen in mid motion. He blinked, surprised. She let a smile twitch her lips; his eyes widened as the bones of his hand suddenly snapped. To his credit, he didn't cry out. He looked at his twisted bones; glancing back at her.

"You won't threaten us, Sheriff." She told him flatly, "We won't serve you or any vampire. Keep that," She nodded to his hand, it still hadn't started to heal. "In mind, the next time you come near us. There is a reason the Queen of Louisiana leaves us alone. I'd strongly recommend you do the same."

Grey turned her back on him; opening the office door. She stepped out, the door closed on its own. Eric grunted in pain as his finally started to mend it's self. Moments later it was back to normal.

Pam shot him a look, "It seems the report was missing a few facts. And how did she know about blood storage?"

Eric sat back in his chair; staring at his hand. "Blue told her."

"Eric, let's get rid of them." Pam muttered, "They are dangerous to us."

"No," He shook his head, "Leave them be. They are quite powerful and no one quite knows how to do it."

Pam arched a brow, "How would you know that?"

"Remember Walter?"

Pam nodded, "Yeah, he died, like ten years ago."

"He went after the Elmore sisters; who do you think killed him?"

"They don't look older then twenty-five." Pam shook her head, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Eric glanced up at her, "Or perhaps they are just that powerful."

Grey stepped out into the parking lot. Looking at the sky she took her hands from her jeans pocket. There was a ripple of air around her feet and hands. She shot into the air and angled herself toward the hotel.

Blue felt her sister getting closer; and looked skyward. Grey appeared and a moment later settled on the ground. "I was worried."

"Don't be," Grey walked up the steps to the porch.

"Not about that," Blue put her hand on her sister's arm. "We need to talk."

Grey paused, "About?"

"Money," Blue lowered her voice, "We are running low."

"Define low?"

Blue made a face at her, "I am not Red, okay? When I mean low, that's what I mean. We need jobs."

"Fine, we'll get them."

"How?" Blue shook her head, "We're not exactly skilled at menial things."

Grey sighed, "I'm sure it can't be that hard to do…retail or whatever."

"How would you know?" Blue kept her gaze on her sister, "You should have taken the Sheriff's job offer."

"No, I won't have tied to any vampire."

"We are running out of places to hide, Grey. We need safety and protection."

"No, we don't." Grey shook off her sister's hand. "We're fine."

Blue turned as her sister walked by her, "And what about Red? How many more towns is she going to live in? How many fake stories does she have to make up? We shouldn't have taken her with us tonight. She's too young to be part of this."

"Well she is," Grey snapped, "We'll settle in another town."

"No," Blue shook her head, "I am not moving again, Grey. I am just not doing it. I've had enough!" Blue turned Grey to face her, "I am the oldest here, damn it. You will do as I say for once."

Grey turned away from her sister; heading into the building. She climbed the stairs to her second floor room. Taking the key out she unlocked the door and slammed it shut. The lock snapped as she walked away. Across the room, the covers moved back on the bed. The light came on in the bathroom as water started in the tub. She stopped as she saw her self in the mirror. Her hair was longer then she remembered. It was still the same dark, coffee-color. Her skin was a little on the pale side. She had lost a lot of weight; her clothes bagged on her. She looked like she felt, tired. She stared into her own eyes and didn't recognize the look in them. When had she become so…jaded?

Reaching up one hand she pulled down the collar of her shirt. White scar tissue glinted off the light from the bathroom. The scar started just above her left breast, went up and over her left shoulder and down back. There were other scars on her body; some smaller, others the same size.

For all her power and skill; she was still breakable. Her body could still bleed; her heart could still be stopped. Perhaps that was why she kept running; kept people at a distance. Getting close could kill her and she just wasn't ready to die yet. That was why she used her powers as she did. Why she had learned to become so destructive, so fatal. It was the best way to keep people the hell away from her.

Grey released her shirt; the water in the tub shut off.

_Grey, it's Blue._

God, she hated it when her sister did this. _What do you want?_

_I spoke to Eric. He's giving us a job, starting to tomorrow. We're meeting him at a town called Bon Temps. _

_Why did you do that?_

Blue sighed, Grey could hear it in her mind. _You're too damn stubborn to call him; and we need this. He can protect us should we ever need it. And I don't want to move again. _

_All this cause you don't want to move? _Grey shook her head, _Get out of my head._ For good measure she slammed her mental shields into place.

"Oww!" Blue cried from her room, "Damn it, Grey!"

Grey smiled; she looked to the bathroom, a moment later she stood before the vanity. The door slammed shut behind her as she started to undress. Tomorrow….she sighed, she didn't want to think about tomorrow.

**


	2. Chapter 2

Triunity

_**Triunity: A group consisting of three closely related people. **_

Chapter 1: Sookie and the Elmore Sisters

Bon Temps was a small town; a Southern small town to boot, not the place Grey wanted to be. Too bad her sisters didn't agree with her. She sat on the hood of their car; awaiting Sheriff Eric's arrival. Blue and Red were already inside; lord knows what they were doing. Grey tried not to think about it. She didn't care really.

In the distance she heard the sounds of a fine Italian sports engine. Not the usual car in small town Southern America. She was curious to know who owned such a wonderful car. Had her life gone differently, she would have continued collecting sports cars. She loved them; almost passionately. There was nothing better then ripping down the open road in a million-dollar car. She sighed in resignation; sometimes she hated her powers. Sometimes she hated herself more, though.

The car sound grew closer and she looked over at the entry road. A red Ferrari raced into the lot; coming to a stop beside her. The engine growled, low, and sexy before being cut short. She was smiling to herself as she admired the sleek body. The bright red color suited the car; she wondered if it suited the owner. Better question, who was the owner?

She kept her surprise to her self when Eric stepped out of the car. "Nice ride."

He glanced over at, the look was condescending.

"Sounds like a V8 engine under there; with modifications, of course." She told him.

Eric arched a brow, "Read up on them have you?"

Her sisters stepped outside; heading toward them. Grey stood up, "I owned a couple of them."

"Hey," Red greeted, she eyed Eric for a moment, "You must be the Sheriff?"

Eric nodded; he looked to Blue, "Blue Elmore, a pleasure."

"Right," She nodded to the bar, "So why here?"

"The woman I need you and your sisters to work with is employed here. We're just waiting on one other person."

At that moment a black BMW pulled into the lot; a tall, dark haired vampire stepped out. He stalked to toward them, "Eric, what is the meaning of this?"

"Bill, these are the Elmore sisters, I hired them to help Sookie."

The vampire named Bill looked at the three of them. "I've heard of you three."

Blue nodded, "I wish we could say the same, Bill."

Bill joined their conversation; standing next to Grey. He glanced at her, "You must be Grey?"  
She nodded, "Do you know what's going on?"

Blue answered, "It's Blair, she's here, now. Apparently she had targeted this woman, this telepath," She looked to Eric, "Her name would be Sookie, right?"

Eric nodded, "That's right. She's valuable to me. I expect you three to protect her from the other one."

Grey and Bill both frowned, "Now just a minute!" Bill shook his head, "We haven't talked to Sookie yet. She hasn't asked for help; and it's not your call."

Eric looked over at them, "Bill, this is for your human's protection.

"What are you getting out of it?" Bill snapped.

Grey answered, "Us."

He looked at her, "What?"

It all suddenly made sense; she glared at her sister. "He called you and told us to come here. How could you not tell me? Why didn't you just say something?"

"Because you wouldn't have agreed to it." Blue countered, "We need this, Grey. It's about time we just accepted the fact we can't go home. This is our life now. We're not normal humans; and if that means we work for a Sheriff like Eric, then so be it. I want to at least get on with the rest of my life."

"You should have told me!" Grey snapped at her, "I deserved that much from you."

Bill interrupted them, "How can you three help Sookie with Blair?"

Blue looked at him, "We've met her before; she's what started this whole journey for us." She looked to Eric, "We'll protect your human."

"My human," Bill corrected harshly, "Sookie is mine."

"Fine," Blue muttered, "Your human."

Grey was angry and she'd had enough. "I am going home."

"We still need to meet with Sookie," Red piped up, "I think you'd like her, she's cute and blonde; just your type."

Grey frowned at her sister, "I like blonde men and brunette women, dope."

Stepping away from the car; she lifted off the ground. Bill jumped away from the car as if burned. Grey shook her head, glaring at her sisters, a moment later she flew out of sight.

"Damn," Bill cursed softly, "I knew she was telekinetic but that's a little much, isn't it?"

"That's nothing," Red grinned at him, "And technically it's called transvection, not related to telekinesis."

Eric headed into the bar, "Let's introduce them, shall we?"

"You're assuming Sookie will agree to this." Bill muttered.

**

The four of them entered Merlotte's, every head turned and stared. Bill crossed to Sookie, she looked up at him. He spoke quietly and she glanced at the trio near the door. She wasn't happy. The two of them sat down and Eric led the sisters over to the table. He sat beside Sookie; the sister's on the other side.

"I didn't ask for your help," Sookie snapped at Eric. "And what makes you think I'll accept?"

"The last time you encountered Blair she almost killed you," Eric said coolly. "If not for Bill giving you his blood, you would have died."

Sookie rolled her eyes, "You would have fed me your blood before that happened." Her words were cold, spiteful.

"Quite right," He smiled at her, "Don't make it sound so bad, I think you would have enjoyed the results."

She stuck out her tongue at him. Turning focus to the sisters across from her, "You two know this Blair girl?"

Blue nodded, "Yes, we've met."

"She attacked us and destroyed our home." Red said, "She's not someone to ignore."

"Technically speaking, it was Grey who destroyed the house." Blue muttered.

"Who's Grey?" Sookie asked.

"My younger sister," Blue told her, "Red is the youngest of the three of us. Grey is the middle one."

"And she brought down a house?" Sookie asked.

"Not just any house," Red stated, her eyes twinkling, "A 10,000 square foot mansion in Bel-Air. It was like a precision drop. It was freaking epic!"

Sookie regarded the red-head across from her. "Did she use explosives?"

Blue and Red shared a look, "Aren't you telepathic?" Blue asked.

"Yes," Sookie frowned, "So?"

"Can't you read our minds? Don't you know we're not exactly normal?" Red asked.

"No," Sookie was getting annoyed, "I don't make a habit of reading people's minds."

Blue arched a brow, "Why not? It's a wonderful skill to have. At least I find it so, especially in school. People wondered how I scored perfect marks all the time." She laughed at her self, "I never did tell them."

"You didn't read their minds," Red countered, "You used remote-viewing to cheat."

Blue nudged her sister, "I used both."

Sookie shook her head, "Both?"

Red nodded, "Yeah, telepathy and remote-viewing. Don't you have more then one skill?"

"No!" Sookie crossed her arms, "I don't even want one skill!"

The sisters looked at one another again, Red frowned, confused. "Why not?"

Sookie sighed, "I just don't." She was quiet for a long time, she looked at Red. "What can you do?"

Red smiled, "I'm a fire-starter."

"A what?" Sookie asked.  
Eric answered, "She can control and manipulate fire. Like the movie Firerstarter with Drew Barrymore."

"She can do more then that, but doesn't like to brag, much." Blue nudged her sister again, "Do you?"

Red shrugged, her cheeks colored. "Not all the time."

"Wait a minute!" Sookie held up her hands, "If your sister, Grey, dropped a house on Blair, how come she's walking around?"

Blue and Red were quiet for a minute. Red stood up, "I'm getting a drink. Anyone want anything?"

Bill nodded, "True Blood, O positive, please." No one else wanted anything, Red headed to the bar.

Blue spoke in a low tone. "I am not sure if you'll understand this, but when the house dropped on her, Blair used her powers to form a protective shield around herself. That took most of the damage."

Sookie thought it over, "How?"

"The same way Grey can fly or move things without touching them, she used energy."

"Grey can fly?" Sookie looked to Eric, "Guess you're not so special anymore."

He shrugged, "It's not that special."

Red returned with Bill's True Blood and her drink; a bottle of Heineken. "They don't serve martini's here." She complained, sitting down.

Sookie was quiet a moment, "So are your names really Blue, Red and Grey?"

Blue nodded, "Not too creative is it?"

"I like it." Sookie muttered, "So, I guess you're here to stop Blair from getting close to me again?"

"That's what Eric wants." Blue said,

Red took a sip of her drink, "So what happened when you faced Blair? We heard she almost killed you."

Sookie frowned at her, her face cleared a moment later. "I don't know exactly. I just felt this pain in my chest; like something was crushing my heart. But no one was touching me."

"Was she close to you or far away?" Blue asked.

"Why does it matter?" Sookie asked.

"It matters," Blue insisted.

Sookie thought back, "Far away, I think."

Blue sat back against the booth cushions, "She's gained power."

"Do you think she stole it?" Red asked, "From Grey?"

Blue shrugged, "Perhaps."

"Stole what?" Sookie asked.

"Blair can absorb abilities through prolonged contact."

Eric spoke up, "Like the character of Rogue?"

Red nodded, "Exactly like that! Only it doesn't wear off."

"And she absorbed some of Grey's abilities?" Bill asked, "Like what?"

Blue looked out the window, she was quiet for a long time. "I don't know."

"What do you mean by that?" Eric asked, "I thought you were mind-linked, or something."

"Grey can shut me out," Blue looked back at them, "I don't know everything about her okay? Ever since the house-thing, she's been really distant."

"Did something happen to her?" Sookie asked, worry darkening her eyes. "Was she hurt?"

Red nodded, "Nearly died. Blair impaled her with a piece of pipe."

"How'd she survive?" Bill asked, ""Wouldn't that kill someone?"

"You'd think," Red slowly turned her beer bottle in her hand, "She used her powers. I can't quite figure how she did it. I mean to heal her self of that much damage?" Red sighed, "I wish I could do that."

"Fire-starting is cool," Eric muttered.

Red smiled at him, "Thanks."

"So back to Sookie," Bill cut in, "You three are here to protect her should Blair try again. But why did she even try in the first place?"

Blue rubbed a hand across her forehead. "She probably wants Sookie's ability."

"Why not just take yours?"

"I thwarted her, and Grey would kill her if she came near us again." Red piped up. "Blair is too chicken to face Grey again."

"Well, if someone dropped a building on me, I'd run the other way too." Sookie muttered. She looked to Eric, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not really," Eric looked at her, "They work for me and will do as I ask."

Bill made a face at that statement, keeping his comments to himself.

She sighed, "Fine. But they can't follow me around all the time."

"We won't have to," Blue stated, "I can watch over you from Shreveport."

Bill shook his head, "No, I won't allow that. What happens if Blair tries again?"

Blue suddenly tensed, turning her head, she looked at the entrance. "What the hell?"

Grey walked in, heading to their table. She looked at Sookie, "I thought we should meet."

Sookie held out a hand, Grey didn't take it; she looked at Eric for a long moment. "I will stay in Bon Temps and keep an eye on her."

"Why you?" Blue asked, "The three of us should take turns."

Grey turned, heading back to the door. Blue sighed, she grabbed Red as the youngest stood up. "Let her go."

Red turned back to her sister, "Why?"

"She's angry, Red. Just let her go." Blue glanced at Eric, "I really hope you have good insurance."

Eric frowned, "Why?"

"She just damaged your car."

Eric sprang from his seat; running out the door. The others followed him. Sookie gasped at the damaged car; she covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Eric stood before his crushed car and cursed in every language he knew.

Blue sighed in resignation; she looked into the sky. Grey was gone and she was shielding herself. The air was quiet as if nothing had even been there.

"Oh, wow." Bill muttered, carefully walking around the car. "So was this a Ferrari or a clown car?"

Red stared at the crushed mass of metal; the car looked as though it had been put through a compressor. It was a small cube of what was once Italian motor perfection. She crossed to her sister. Blue looked away from the sky, focusing on her youngest sister.

"Grey loves Ferrari's why would she destroy one?"

"I told you, she's angry."

Red shook her head, "That doesn't explain this. Could it be that Blair isn't as…exocised as we thought. Perhaps she's still messing with Grey?"

Blue stared at the metal cube in the parking lot. "I had wondered the same thing."

"Grey has got powerful shields, how could Blair get through them, especially now. I mean it's been years; I know Grey has been training herself. She's not a push-over, Blue. Is Blair really that strong?"

Blue shook her head, "I don't know, Red. One of the worst things that could happen to Grey is her loss of her own mind. Her powers would get out of control. We can only hope that whatever Blair did or has done, to Grey, isn't permanent."

"You really don't know what happened in that house do you?" Red stared up at her sister, "Even you can't see that."

"No, I can't." Blue paused, "Perhaps I don't want to, either."

"If we loose Grey, our power is weakened. We can't fight Blair without Grey."

"I know." Blue looked to Sookie, "Unless we can help Sookie wake up her other powers, we're screwed if we loose Grey."

"What do you see about her?" Red asked, glancing at the blonde telepath.

Blue shook her head, "You don't want to know.

Blue and Red bid goodnight; saying they'd stop by tomorrow, to check on Sookie. Eric was too distracted by his damaged car to care. Bill nodded his thanks and led his human back into the bar.

"Do you suppose we'll ever find love?" Red asked as they drove back to Shreveport.

"I don't know," Blue muttered, "Look what it did to Grey. Do you really want to end up like her?"

Red shook her head, "No."

"Love comes with a price, Red. Sometimes it's better to just without it."

The rest of the drive was silent; Grey wasn't in her room when Blue stopped at the door. Keeping her worry to herself, Blue stepped into her own room and shut the door. She never heard Grey come home.


End file.
